Cannibal Thanksgiving?
by mew-xena
Summary: One-shot Sometimes it's easy to forget when 2 of your teammates aren't human. Raven and Stafrie have never encountered Thanksgiving, and when they mistake it for cannibalism, will it damage their relationship with the Titans forever? RaeXBB StarXRob


ONE SHOT!!! ONE SHOT!!! Okay, now that taht's out of the way, here's a one-shot from me to help me get over my writer's block! So... here you go! A Titans Thanksgiving!

()(&$Q#

**Once upon a time... two teenage alien girls experienced a holiday unknown to them before, and made a grevious mistake while doing so;**

"Glorious!" Starfire cam flying down the stairs, followed closely by a disgruntled Raven. "Friends! Let us partake in the enjoyment of the feast of giving thanks day!"

"Uh… Star?" Beast Boy started, but was cut off by Raven.

"She means Thanksgiving day feast." The boys face-faulted. Today was Thanksgiving! They had completely forgotten about it! "What is that, anyways?" The teen boys gaped. It was easy to forget that Raven and Starfire weren't American, or even humans. (Well, Raven is part.)

"You mean you've NEVER celebrated Thanksgiving!" Raven shook her head.

"Well, then we're going to give you girls the best Thanksgiving ever!" The boys quickly jumped up and dashed around, hurrying preparing for the last minute feast.

"I'll get the turkey!"

"I'll start cooking!"

"I'll check the jail for Mad Mod!" Everything stopped as the Titans stared at Beast Boy. "What? Thanksgiving is another American holiday, so he might try something again!" The rest of the Titans were amazed.

"It seems Beast Boy actually has a brain." Raven stated. The boys turned to look at her and Starfire in shock. They didn't think they were still there.

"OUT!" The shouted at the simultaneously. The volume blasted the girls away. Literally. They went through the open door.

Picking herself up, Stafire exclaimed; "Friend Raven! May I inquire into what our friends are participating in?"

"I have no idea Starfire. But we should find out."

&&$Q#

Cyborg whistled as he set the water to boiling. He always loved Thanksgiving. So much eating. He started to mash the potatoes.

'_If the girls have never experienced Thanksgiving,'_ he thought, _'then by golly, we'll give them one heck of a holiday!'_ He was so intent on his cooking that he failed to notice the glowing white eyes in the corner.

#()&

"Now." Robin said out loud. "We'll need a turkey to eat. Perhaps Superboy." He laughed at his own little joke. He didn't look down. If he did, he would have seen the shadow of a shocked alien.

)&&#$

Beast Boy was making his way to the jail cell and thinking. (A first!) Maybe today, he'd try a little turkey. Just a tiny bit.

_'I mean, there's sure to be leftovers right? And it's already dead, right? So there's no point in letting the meat go to waste, right? And after this, I will never eat any meat, again! But then again, I've been a turkey, haven't I? It would sort of be like one kind eating it's own. Isn't there a word for that?'_ He thought for a few more minutes before it finally hit him right in the face.

"That's it!" he said out loud. "I'm a cannibal!"

Happy with his new discovery, he walked on, failing to notice two tears falling from two set of eyes, shining lavender and lime.

"Friend Raven, what shall we do!" Starfire wailed. "Our friends are cannibals and they intend on cooking Friend Superboy for dinner!" She sobbed into her hands. Raven just sat there, staring at the ground.

"I don't know." She whispered. "I just can't believe it. How could they?" It didn't seem like them, at all. Just then, the Titan's alarm went off. Raven and Starfire dried their tears, and flew off to the scene of the cry- er, crime.

$#&&$#$

Turns out it _was _Mad Mod.

()(&#$

"Hocus Pocus!" Mad Mod cried, whipping out his wand. A huge wave of bunnies appeared, swarming over the charging green rhino and attacking the blue Cyborg. Robin was bust fending off deadly flowers that exploded on impact, bat seemed to have a life of their own. Beast Boy picked himself up and looked over at the girl Titans. They were standing at the corner, looking for all like typical girls on an average day.

"Dudes!" Beast Boy called. "Help! Why aren't you helping? What's your problem?" Raven and Starfire looked at him, theirs gazes could freeze a wildfire.

"We don't help cannibals." They said, turning their noses up. But a black aura was covering the citizens who were caught in the cross-fire, and an occasional green starbolt hit Mad Mod.

Finally after a long battle that was made even longer from the non-help, Robin managed to break Mad Mod's wand, and the weary Titan boys headed to the Tower. When they got there, Beast Boy exploded.

"What the heck was that! You didn't help at all! We had to do all the work! WHAT IS WITH YOU?!"

Raven and Starfire stood unflinching during his outburst. Cyborg and Robin comforted their teammate then looked coldly at the girls, which promptly caused Starfire to burst into tears and run to her room. Raven glared at the boys, freezing them in their tracks and floated after her.

)(&($

"Okay, that's it!" Beast Boy cried. "We forgive them for doing NO work during the battle today, we leave them alone ALL morning, we go through all the work of preparing THEM a Thanksgiving meal, and they refuse to EAT it!"

"We aren't cannibals!" Raven said softly. They boys looked very taken back.

"How could you?" Starfire whispered through her tears. "How could you eat Friend Superboy?"

"What the heck are you talking about!!!" Beast Boy shouted.

"We heard you today. Cyborg was preparing an oven big enough for him, you called yourself a cannibal and we followed Robin to Titans East to PICK HIM UP!" Raven started off softly and ended up shouting. The boys looked very taken back.

"We aren't cannibals! I said that because I would be eating turkey and I've BEEN a turkey, Robin went there to GET the turkey and Cyborg had that oven to COOK the turkey!"

Raven and Starfire both mouthed a small 'oh', than blushed very deeply.

"Honestly. How could you believe that we were something so horribly despicable! I can't believe it, I… I'll be right back." Beast Boy ran to his room and Robin gave them a cold glare before following him out. The girls turned back to Cyborg, their eyes and tears pleading. Cyborg sighed and ran his hand over his head.

"Well." He said. "What can I tell ya'll? You hurt them pretty bad. You should probably apologize." Starfire stood up.

"I shall at once." She stated calmly yet clearly. Raven nodded and followed after her. Cyborg sighed again and sat down at the kitchen table. He noticed the turkey in front of him and grimaced. They actually thought that _this_ was Superboy? He laughed. Well, it was insulting, but it was funny.

(&#W

Starfire brought a shaking hand up and knocked on Robin's door. "I request entrance." She said in a meek voice.

"Come in." his voice was a monotone that shocked Starfire. Since when did Robin, her Robin, start sounding like Raven?

She approached Robin. His back was to her and he was facing the window. She opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her before she could.

"It's okay Star, I forgive you. It was just sort of a shock, that's all." He ran his hand through his hair. "Let's go to dinner, shall we? You still don't know what Thanksgiving is, do you?" he turned around to a bright, smiling Starfire who still had tear tracks on her cheeks.

"I am correct to presume that there is no feasting on humans, or aliens?" She said cautiously, uncertainly. Robin just laughed and grabbed her hand.

"Right Star, there's nothing of that kind. Just good old fashioned turkey and stuffing." Together, hand in hand, they walked down to their awaiting friend.

()&(#

Raven cautiously approached Beast Boy's door. She knew better then to knock. Sliding against the wall, she sat on against his door.

"Beast Boy." She started. "I'm sorry. I know that takes nothing back, but I still have to say it. I'm terribly sorry. I don't know how we could have thought something like that without asking you, but I'm really, really sorry. Please, try to forgive me."

She felt a thump against the door and knew he was sitting on the other side. She sat in silence, waiting for him to talk.

"Raven, I forgive you, it's just that your words hit home. I… I am a cannibal. I mean, as much as I try not to, I'm still involved with meat and all. I don't do anything against it. I've been all those animals, and I refuse to eat any of them, but I can't do anything about others eating them. They have their own rights, just like I have a right to eat tofu, they have a right to eat meat. Face it, I'm a hypocrite and a cannibal."

"Beast Boy, you aren't either of those things. Don't think like that! You stand up for what you believe in, yet you still manage to respect others choices. You can show when you don't agree with something, and do, yet you still make the best of it. I admire that about you. You can always find the good side of anything, while I'm still a pessimist. I just wish…"

But what she wished, no one ever knew because she was cut off by the _swish_ of the automatic door. Beast Boy caught her and looked at her eyes.

"Beast Boy…" she started, but was cut off again by his finger on her lips.

"Sssh." He said. "We're having a moment. Don't ruin it."

He closed the gap between the and gently kissed her. After getting over her initial shock, she deepened the kiss, not minding the blowing up objects.

"Come on." He said when he broke off. "I believe _you_ still don't know what Thanksgiving is."

They walked down the hall, blushing, not holding hands, but still with a feeling of comfort between them, a feeling of safety. A feeling of home.

(&#!

"so that's what Thanksgiving is." Robin finished. The girls sat there, blushing again.

"Sorry." Raven said meekly. The other just stared. _Hellooo Timid!_

"Come on ya'll! Let's eat!"

"Wait!" Beast Boy said. "First we have to say what we're thankful for! I'll start. I'm thankful for such accepting friends, friends you don't judge by your tastes or looks, but by your personality." He smiled at Raven, a smile that didn't go unnoticed by Robin. Cyborg continued where Beast Boy left off.

"Ya'll, I'm thankful for a holiday that celebrates the good in life, and makes everybody realize what they really have. Plus the fact that it's all-you-can-eat!"

"I am grateful for the plant Earth, a planet of marvelous things."

"I'm grateful for having such a good teammates who are so responsible to their duty, but can become normal teens at home."

They all looked at Raven, eager to see what she was happy for. Raven gave them a small smile and said;

"I am thankful for my life, my friends who accept me no matter how dangerous I am, my home where I can actually feel, my duty and for," here she blushed, "and for love." The Titans stared until Cyborg roared.

"Dig in!!"

**And so, the Titans experienced the true meaning of Thanksgiving, being happy and grateful for what you have, not for what you want.**

"Raven, what was up with your "prayer". Do you and Beast Boy have something you would like to tell us?"

"I don't know Robin, do you and Star have anything to share?" The entire group laughed as Robin blushed, Raven smirked, and Star looked confused.

**Finally, the Teen Titans were back to normal.**

"Titans, GO!"

**Or as normal as being a teenage super hero could be.**

&&&

So, did you like? Please try to review even though it's a one-shot! Please REVIEW! THANKYOU!


End file.
